End of Game Campouts
by MattCipher14
Summary: Our favorite kids awaken to find earth is a little different. (all the shipping wars listed inside)
1. Chapter 1

**( does not include morailships) RED Shipping Chart for this Fanfiction!**

** John/Dave Jane/Roxy Dirk/Jake Rose/Kanaya Vriska/Tavros Equius/Aradia Horrus/Rufioh Porrim/Aranea Sollux/Eridan Cronus/Kankri Jade/Karkat Kurloz/Meulin Nepeta/Terezi Latula/Mituna Feferi/Gamzee Damara/Meenah**

(**it will eventually make sense I promise! I put the characters in these ships for reasons! It'll be cute!)**

ENDGAME

The boy in blue stared through his cracked glasses up at the green symbol in the air.

Game End: Continue? There was a countdown of ten seconds. The boy ignored it. The rainbow of blood pooling at his feet made him wait for the game to end. He relished the thought of it being over. He had thought the game was a good idea in the beginning but now? Now he hated the idea of this game. He was done, ready to go home, to reality.

3rd person:

"John, John wake up!" as the game ended John opened his eyes to his father. His room was light with the sun filtering through the blue curtain. He took off the strange goggles that had started the game and sat up. His back popped with stiffness as he did so.

"Dad, how long have I been out?" John had been gone for seven years, or, that's what it felt like. He looked down at his hands, they seemed smaller. He had grown during the game and now he is back to his Game Start size. He looked around his room and smiled. It had worked, he was home.

"About three hours my boy, its 11:00 am," His father affirmed. John clutched his father to him in a bear hug and breathed in the scent of tobacco and cheap Betty Crocker… Crocker… Jane! In a rush John leapt up. The others! If the game was over than they had to be alive!

John ran out of his room calling to his dad that he would be back later. John tossed on a blue sweater over his white shirt and blue sweat pants. He raced out of the house and out into the April sunlight. The houses blurred as John ran down the street but, knowing him, as he turned the corner he crashed headlong into a boy. He fell to his rump with a surprised squawk.

"Hey Egderp," John looked up and saw Dave. Not DaveSprite, just Dave, alive and well. John's heart thumped in his chest. John crushed himself to Dave in a hug after he leapt to his feet. He was in a red shirt and black jeans, typical Dave. He was wearing those ridiculous triangle shades again. And John realized he had only given Dave the aviators in the game.

"I'm so happy that worked!" John nearly cried. He held John back and huffed a chuckle. It really was him. All six foot of Dave.

"Hey Dave," John looked over Dave's ironically red shoulder and looked at the boy walking up.

"Dirk?" the boy walking up had an orange hat on his shirt and the anime shades on. It had to be…

"Yo," he smirked that damned Strider smirk.

"Then, Bro," Dave cut John's question off and told him that his Bro was home and smuppety as ever, "That means that game gave us fake memories, like the timeline switches! That means Jane and Jake and everyone is alive right?"

John began to wonder what the others were waking up to. He frowned as he thought of the Trolls. Dave led him down the street towards his house, Dirk walked up the driveway and back into the red brick apartment building. John wondered for a moment if he remembers Jake.

"We're almost there," said Dave in his calm, cool voice. John sighs in relief, he was so glad Dave's not dead. John put a hand on his chest and smiled. He hadn't realized it until he found Dave's body that he had fallen for the ironic cool boy. He was so glad none of them were dead. If he had woken to find they were as dead as in the game he wouldn't have wanted to stick around.

A flash of white hair barrels into John's chest, knocking him on his ass for the second time that day. Whoever it was he was short and rude. The white haired boy shot his head up and glared at John in the eye, "Hey! Watch it AssFuck I have people to see!"

Another white haired boy walked up and pulled the rude one to his feet. The older appeared to be only a year or so and the younger seemed to be the same age as John. Thir- no, that wasn't right, John was sixteen when he entered the game. The game made him seem thirteen. Which put the short rude one and Dave at sixteen as well.

"It was your fault for going so-" the older boy froze mid-sentence and stared at John with a peculiar look on his face. The one who had crashed into John blinked for a moment and suddenly put a hand out, resting it over where John's GodTier symbol would have been.

"John?" the tone of his voice and what he had called John made a light of recognition burn in his blue eyes.

"Hey! Its beep-beep-meow!" John smiled. He then looked over Karkat's shock of white hair to greet the elder of the two, "Then you're Kankri!"

Dave joined the group of three. This was the first time he knew this kid and yet, they had grown up together, and John remembered the times he had seen people picking on one of the siblings for their odd hair and eye colors. Dave pulled John's sleeve, making his arm buzz with electricity, and the boy followed his best friend again towards the destination. The Vantas brothers followed closely.

In a flash of recognition John raced forward towards a house with purple and pink tulips in the front. He reached the door and pounded his fists against it.

The door creaked open and a blonde woman peered out, Mrs. Lalonde! A teen girl shoved past the mother and smothered John in a hug. Another screeched and landed on them. Mrs. Lalonde just shrugs and closes the door behind her daughters.

"Hey Rose, Hey Roxy," Dave greets as he catches up to John, who has been forcibly dragged away from the Lalonde home and out onto the driveway. John was still smothered in the sisters.

"I thought I'd find you 'ere," a thickly accented voice drawled from behind the steadily growing group of friends. John, now freed from the Lalonde embrace of death, turned and was slammed over onto his ass for the third time today by a giggling ball of Jade.

Jake followed her up the walk. Did he remember Dirk?

"Oh my Gog!" spoke Roxy, "Jakey!"

The drunk girl slammed into the tall boy and he grinned. John smiled at the others and they again set off down the road. The group stopped in a park and created a circle. As they sat down and began talking John looked over Jake's head and saw a frozen Dirk staring at the back of the Ausie's head. Roxy had to ruin the moment with a wild squee of, "Holy fuck! D-Stri!"

Jake froze and slowly turned. Dirk looked like he didn't know what to do next, he just stood there awkwardly. Jake slowly rose and walked towards the blonde anime nerd. In a moment that came as a surprise to all (none) of them Jake walked up to the katana wielder, grabbed his tank top, and brought their lips together.

John blushed at the sight and turned away to give the two the privacy a public park could give. The others didn't join in. Kankri covered his eyes while Karkat just put his chin in his hand and rolled his eyes. Rose just smiled while Dave yelled encouragement for his brother while Jade did the same. Roxy shouted incoherently, "Yeah get some D-Stri!"

A blue Frisbee clacked into Dave's face and John had to stifle a laugh. The blonde turned it over in his hands and froze. John peeked at it and saw what Dave was so entranced in. In neat black letters the word 'Zahhak' was printed. The front had a centaur on it.

"Whoa! Sorry dude my brother can't control his strength," A tall well muscled boy trotted up. He had goggles perched on his head and his hands were black with oil stains. His black hair was slicked back into a pony tail.

"Horrus?" Kankri spoke first.

"Whoa, it's you guys!" Horrus turned and yelled behind him, "Hey bro! You're not going to believe this!"

Another male trotted out from around a tree, "Horrus what is taking you so long. I didn't think I threw it that far, Horrus, your friends look familiar. Is that, Dave?"

The two previously blue bloods plopped down and joined the conversation. Dirk and Jake stood off to the side and were talking in hushed tones to each other. A girl with long black hair randomly ran up and sat beside Jade and started talking with previously anthromorphic girl about the game.

"You know," she says as we stare at her, "there was a choice in the beginning of the game, it asks if you want to be human or troll. Either way you answer you don't remember the question. The game even gives you false memories. That's why it felt like seven or so years."

Her r's were so meticulously rolled that it made Jade smile, "Hey Mewlin."

John and Dave grinned at each other and broke into laughter. That's why they kept finding the trolls.

John: Be Happy That You Keep Finding Your Friends=

I grinned as I stared around at the idiots. I had thought them all dead and then, when I beat the game and woken up I had been worried. The memories of fighting side by side with these people seemed so real.

"So we all agree to never play that stupid game ever again," Dirk says as he plops down with Jake beside him.

Everybody nodded and agreed. The tree Jade was leaning on rustled and I looked up. A girl in a blue baseball cap dropped from the branch and landed in a sitting position. I was on my feet with my hands out. Dave was on his feet ready to roll and Jake fumbled for the guns he didn't have.

"Guys, don't be so high strung," again with the R's.

"Nepeta, geez you scared the crap out of me!" I sighed and flopped to the grass. Dave did the same and Jake put a hand on his chest, breathing hard.

"Of course EB," she purred.

I smiled at the nickname, "It good to see you, even if you did scare the crap out of us."

She grinned.

Hours passed and we all spoke to each other about what we were like in real life.

Jade, Dave, Nepeta, Equius, me, and Karkat are all sophomores in our second semester in high school.

Jake, Dirk, Mewlin, Horrus, and Kankri are all juniors in their second semester. The second semester had started last week. We had plenty of time to find the others, assuming they all went to the same high school.

The phone in my butt pocket went off and I fumbled with it, I hadn't used it in what felt like years. Popping the screen open I saw that Dad was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered the phone and the others fell silent.

"Yes hello John, your cousin is here looking for you, I told her you're out and she said she needed to find you, what would you like me to tell her?" my father's voice cam over the other end of the phone.

"I'm at the park dad." I answer.

"Then wait there, she is on her way." With that my father hung up. The others asked what was up and I shook my head. It had to be a surprise.

Ten minutes later a girl walked up to our group from behind Roxy. She had short black hair and red glasses. Her buck teeth were showing as she smiled.

"Hey guys," Roxy spun around so fast you would have thought someone had said, 'look out its Lord English!'

Blue and pink met in a blurred hug and I smiled. My cousin had arrived.

"Hey Jane," the girl tackled me over. Man, was I really that weak again?

After Jane got off of me our conversation turned to lighthearted laughter and kindhearted jokes. We spent hours there until my father called again. Apparently it was time to go home. I asked if Dave, Jade, and Rose could stay over. He affirmed that they could if it was okay with their parents.

I was surprised he said yes to so many females staying over, especially since today was Sunday. I turned to the others as my little group went to leave. Jane had opted to spend the night with Roxy, which was the only reason she wasn't staying with me.

"See you at school tomorrow guys, we should try and find the rest of everybody."

John: wake up and go to school=

I woke with blurry eyes and looked around me. I was in my living room downstairs and it was five in the morning. The sun wasn't even up. A habit we had gained over the course of the game: rise early.

Within seconds my friends were awake and alert, ready to roll. We stood up and walked into the kitchen. I tossed eggs into the pan and fried them into perfection. I slid two on to each of my friend's plates. My glasses were askew on my face and Dave had nearly forgotten to put his on all together. He still wore those incredibly stupid shades on his incredibly handsome face. I didn't just, I didn't mean that, disregard that please.

I had only given him the aviators in the game. I marched quickly upstairs and found aviators with red frames, the gift I had intended to give him on his next birthday. I walked back downstairs and found everyone ready and waiting to go to school. It was six o'clock in the morning and school started at seven. Which means everybody would be getting there by six thirty.

I walked straight up to Dave, grabbed his glasses, and yanked them off. He slammed his eyes shut before anybody could see and growled at me, "What the hell Egderp."

I pulled the shades from my back pocket, opened the aviators and slipped them onto his face, "There you go, much more Dave!"

He opened his eyes and ran his long fingers over the frames, "Thanks John."

I smiled and his lips quirked into that stupid Strider Smirk and my stomach sent itself into shivers…Asshole.

I opened the door and out we walked. I would have to regain some of my strength I had gotten in the game but my muscles still worked like before. Dave made me hold his bag while he did some back hand springs, "Yup, still got it."

I chuckled and handed his bag back to him. I tried to ignore the fact that his shirt had slipped up his torso, flashing all kinds of Strider abs. He smirked again and I smiled at him. Jade shut one eye and put her hands up like she was carrying her rifle, "I miss my gun."

She frowned and dropped her hands. The others mentioned that they missed their weapons as well. Everybody looked at me.

"What?" I question looking at each of their faces.

"Don't you miss your Pogo-Hammer?" Jade asked.

"Not really, I miss being able to do the windy thing though," I raised my hand and swiped it through the air. The wind picked up at that moment and raked across us.

"Maybe you still can," Nepeta's voice came out of nowhere.

"No that was just by chance." Karkat's voice resounded behind me. I turned and walked backwards a few paces. There was a shout and I nearly fell out of my skin with fear.

"Guys!" I turned to see Dave with his sword. I jumped back and squeaked.

Jades rifle appeared and so did Roses knitting needles. I turned again when Nepeta called out her claws and Karkat stared at the scythes in his hands.

A message appeared in my hand. I opened it.

"From the Mayor of Cantown, I know you must be missing these now that the game has ended. Congratulations to John Egbert for defeating the end level. Now then, your prize is-"

The wind picked up and swirled around me and my eyes went wide. I felt the freedom and the power that came with it.

"I have sent you your wind. Your Pogo-Hammer will be there soon after this note arrives. I see in the machine that you are near each other. I hope your weapons find you well. They all hide as everyday objects if you ask them to. Beware though. To send your weapons through I had to end something else as well. Your enemies. You should also be gaining your power back.

Much love, Mayor."

As I stared at the note I felt strength flow through me. I bulked up slightly and I grew the slightest bit. I looked up at my team and found them going through the same process. Dave got taller and slightly thicker. We were leanly muscled, like runners. I was slightly more built in the shoulders because of my hammer. As I thought of it the obnoxiously colored hammer it appeared. I held it in both hands and hefted in easily above my head.

I read the note aloud and the others nodded. Jade stared hard at her rifle and it shrunk into a necklace with a bullet hanging from it. Dave's sword turned into a pin that looked like a record. He put it on his shirt. Karkat's scythes turned into rings that fit around his middle fingers and Nepeta's claws turned into bracelets. My hammer shrunk and turned into pair of fingerless blue leather gloves worthy of the Striders.

My control of the wind was easily hidden. The others must be getting notes like this. Telling each of us that our GodTiers and weapons were ours again. Vriska, if we ever find her, would have a field day.

We continued on our way to school, talking about how the Mayor must be able to get here himself. And how, if he wanted to he would. I was surprised at the fact that the wind would jump to my orders again. I missed that, for, you know, the day I went without it. I smiled and swirled the wind in my fingers. The others stared.

"What?" I asked looking up at them.

"We have powers and weapons again, does that mean Karkat and the other trolls will turn gray?" Jade asked worriedly.

"We shouldn't," answered Nepeta. Matter-of-factly.

John: School front excitement=

This was going to be fun! I hadn't seen my school mates for, in what felt like, awhile. As I walked in with my group people stared. We were the kids that were almost never seen together unless it was necessary. And now, we walk into school laughing and talking like long lost friends. The first people to walk up to us were two tall, lanky dudes with swirling black hair. The shorter of the two had scars on his face and the elder had piercings on his lips.

"Hey motherfuckers," I smiled. This was an easily recognized trademark.

"Hey Gamzee," I then looked at the taller guy, "Hey Kurloz."

The taller nodded his head. They joined our little group as we sat at a round table at the edge of the cafeteria. We found Mituna and Latula after awhile; they were skating outside when I had heard Mituna cussing. I had gone to get them and pull them in.

Terezi followed Karkat's voice and sat down beside us, she really was blind! I had thought it was an in game thing. We laughed and talked until the first class period bell rang. Off we went to our first class. Mine was gym, the only thing that made it tolerable was the fact I had it with the Strider brothers and Jake. I was jogging when I saw a boy with a Skrillex hair cut standing to the sidelines talking to the teacher.

"Cut it out all of yah!" the teacher shouted. I came to a stop and breathed evenly. Somehow the game had gotten my body in shape; since Mayor had sent us our game bodies back, I used to wheeze after a warm up like that. Dave pulled up beside me and patted my shoulder. He pointed to the boy then tapped his ear. We had been ordered not to speak.

I listened closer, "I-I'm t-terribly sorry f-for the t-trouble of st-stopping your class for me."

The boy had a terrible stutter. I watched how he held himself and realized in a matter of seconds. The teacher released us to do whatever workout we wanted for the rest of the period. Dave and I approached the boy, "Hey." I called over to him.

He flinched slightly and looked at me. His eyes widened and a smile split his face, "Dave! John!"

We were wrapped in Tavros hugs and giggles, "That means Gamzee exists," he said as he pulled away.

"Yeah dude! During lunch we are going to meet in the quad!" I explain emphatically, "If you find the other trolls tell them to come to!"

The period ended and we walked out. I had math next and was not looking forward to it. I hated math. I was good at it but Gog did I hate it.

John: meet the seadwveller=

I sat down in my assigned seat and was surprised when a guy in a leather jacket plopped into the seat next to mine. He had biker boots on and his hair was slicked back.

"VWhat you lookin' at?" his east coast accent sent chills down my spine. I knew this guy but from where? Wait, VW.

"Cronus?" I asked. He looked me up and down. I hadn't known him but I knew Eridan.

"Hey chief, do I knowv you?" he asked, leaning forward. I nodded and he looked thoughtful. He put a hand to his chin, "giwve me a hint."

I put my hand out and set my pencil in it. It lifted out of my palm and spun in the air, "I control the air from the game, the Mayor sent it to me."

Cronus's eyes lit with excitement, "Hey, John right?"

I nodded and he smiled. He had an ear pierced and pointed at the purple gem, "My vweapon got here this mornin'."

I nodded. He smirked and turned to the front. We talked through the class and I told him about our meeting with the others. He said he'd be there and left the room. Class rang over and off I went. History was next and I saw a face entering that sparked my interest. I sat down and looked at her for a minute. Her dark brown hair was in long twin braids that brushed the floor when she sat down. She had pink glasses perched on her nose. I knew her, it was Meenah! I waved frantically and she looked over at me.

She frowned and waved back slightly. A blonde with blue glasses sat behind Meenah. They were on the opposite side of the classroom. I was thinking of how to talk to her when the girl next to me dropped a note on my desk and I looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and pointed at the note. I picked it up and opened it.

"Hey cutie, remember the rainbow?" I looked at her. She had black swirls of tattoos down her arms and piercings in her lips, eyebrows, and ears. Porrim.

I grinned at her and she smiled back. I looked across the room at Meenah and waved again. She stared at me with a grimace on her face. She looked back at her paper and pointedly ignored me.

I wrote a quick note that read: John here I'm sorry you lost your Ancestor :B.

I used the air to carry it across the room and set the note on her desk. She jerked and looked at it. I watched as she opened it and read it. She looked up at me then down at the note. She looked up at me and waggled her fingers and then spun her index finger in the air.

The windy thing. I swirled my pencil in the air and she nodded. She pointed to her gold headband and moved her hands to look like they were holding a pole. Her trident.

I nodded and she understood. She pointed at the blond behind her and held up eight fingers. Serket's Dancestor. What was her name again?

Aranea! That was what it was! I nodded that I understood. I pointed to Porrim and made a face like the nashing of teeth. I then put my hands in front of my face and traced a rainbow pattern. Meenah's face lit with recognition and she again nodded.

The end of class came again and I walked over to her, "Hey Meenah,"

Porrim and Aranea joined us and as I was walking the hallway I told them we were meeting at lunch. One more period until then.

My schedule went as such:

1st gym 2nd Math 3rd History 4th Science lunch break

5th English 6th computer science 7th creative writing 8th swim class

Overall, a pretty good day. I had to get to my science class or I would be late. Go figure, as I walk through the door I saw Terezi in the seat next to mine and a bulky Equius in front of me.

I sat down and told them who I had found so far. I wrote a list of who I had and haven't found.

FOUND

John/Jane

Jade/Jake

Dave/Dirk

Rose/Roxy

Terezi/Latula

Equius/Horrus

Meenah/

Cronus/

Karkat/ Kankri

Mewlin/Nepeta

Gamzee/Kurloz

Mituna/

Aranea/

Tavros/

Porrim/

NOT FOUND

Feferi

Eridan

Sollux

Vriska

Rufioh

Damara/Aradia

Kanaya/

After I finished the list I looked it over. It seemed to have everybody on it but Calliope and the others like her but I thought she was an NPC.

I left that go and waited for the lunch bell to ring. When it did I leapt from my seat and out the door. I had my bagged lunch in my backpack and so raced straight to the quad to meet the others. As a last minute thought I pulled sheet of paper from my backpack and drew the House on it. I used my powers to drive my pencil through the paper and into the tree. The sign now hung proudly over where I sat. The bright green house would attract someone I'm sure.

The people I have already found come out of the shadows into the quad and gather around. People stare at our odd group but I just smile. I had my friends and they were alive. Nepeta and Karkat were talking about random crap while Porrim, Meenah, and Aranea caught up. Kankri was talking to Cronus while the beta's and alpha's hung out and talked. Tavros and Mituna were talking to Gamzee and Kurloz about school. Latula and Terezi were trolling people, literally. Equius and Horrus had joined in a conversation with Dirk and Jake about the importance of motor oil.

A tall, slender girl walked up to me and pointed at the sign behind me, "Tell me boy, do you know what this means?"

Her lips were green and her dress was black, Rose nearly tackled her, "Kanaya!"

The group welcomed the fashion forward girl and Rose began to talk emphatically to her. There was another to cross off the list. I put her under the found column.

John: don't fall down the stairs=

I tried I really did. After lunch I had gone to 5th period English and found Rufioh. We had talked all period long as you can imagine. We walked down the hallway towards the stairs when I looked up at the three people in front of us. The two girls in front of us had brown hair. The girl on the left had hers loose down to her knees while the other had it tied up in a bun with two pencils through it. The boy was tall and lanky with blue pants on and a purple shirt.

Footfalls came racing down the hallway and I turned to watch a girl with long, wild blonde hair and blue jeans take a baseball slide into the boys legs, sending him toppling down the stairs.

"Vriska!" I shouted at the blonde girl. That was one troll that was hard to miss. She stood and turned to look at me.

"Oh, Hey guys," she said in her silky voice. The two girls in red turned and looked at us. The older of the two cussed in what sounded like Japanese and walked away down the hall.

Damara. The other girl had a soft smile and a red dress. Aradia.

"Hello my friends," she embraced us. A boy with black hair sticking out everywhere walked past us and towards the stairs. He had an I-pad stuck to his nose and wasn't paying any kind of attention before falling forward down the stairs. I raced to the top and looked down.

Boy With I-Pad: have a headache=

I hit the bottom of the stairs on a surprisingly soft surface. My I-Pad had gone flying but as I pushed myself away from whoever I just landed on I saw a shock of purple streaked red hair. I looked down and met large blue eyes. I blinked my golden eyes and looked back at the purple streak.

"Do I know you?" asked the boy below me. His w was stuttered. Oh shit, I knew that pompous voice.

"Shit! Eridan!" I leapt backwards off the boy and ended up sitting on the stairs.

He finally got a good look at me as he sat up, "Oh, Captor."

He looked up the stairs behind me and I followed his gaze. A boy who was strikingly familiar was laughing. He leapt down the stairs and landed beside me.

What a jump. He helped up Ampora and then leaned over to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. A boy in dark aviators walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. Aradia stood at the top with spider bitch. I had met them both in science class first period. I was on my way to Computer Science when I fell.

The blonde in the sunglasses smirked a Strider Smirk. Since I had woken from the game I had only found three troll players other than myself. Gamzee was the third. I missed the humans too. And the grinning idiot and the smirking guy reminded me of two of the Beta's. Man I missed those two, wait, the grinning idiot had on a blue shirt and black glasses. The one in red with the smirk had on aviators, "Dave? John?"

The blonde nodded. The bubbly boy that had helped me up stuck his face in front of mine, "Recognize me Sol?"

"John, Dave! Is that really you?!" my lisp on the 'ssss' sound was very real. I couldn't believe this. The Beta's really existed!

John: get out of Computer Class=

After I got out of Computer Science with Sollux and Dave I went to creative writing, I had Damara in that class. I tried to talk to her but she only said sexual innuendos or spoke Japanese, she hadn't changed at all. I then got out of there and went to swim class.

I walked in and nearly fainted from happiness. Jane and the Alpha's, plus Dave and the rest of the Beta's were all there. All the trolls milled about. We had a 32 student class and one person was missing. Feferi.

We were all in the pool swimming about when the doors to the Aqua Center slammed open. A girl with long fluffy black hair stumbled in yelling about how she was shorey for being so late. She had lost track of the tide. She ran to the edge of the pool and stripped her shirt off, exposing the top of her fuchsia pink swim suit. She hopped on one leg and then the other to get the shorts she was wearing off. She finished and looked around at the people in the pool. Nepeta and Mewlin had said Hell No and sat at the edge of the pool. Her eyes ranged over the group until she found the purple streaked red hair and stared, "Eridan!"

She sprang into the pool and shot through the water like the fish troll she was at heart. He hadn't been expecting to see her and had spun quickly to see who called him only to be met with us staring at the water where Feferi had dove in. she surfaced in front of him, making the poor teen yelp in surprise, he stared down at her in shock and happiness, "Hey Fef."

She then recognized Rose and me, who were treading water behind the previously finned face boy. She grabbed us in a hug and turned in circles. She then realized who the rest of us were.

"Oh. My. Glub!" she squeaked in happiness. This was going to be an epic year!

For the rest of swim class we hung out and, well, swam. The coach made us play a game.

"Alright, rules are simply, toss the ball and name something about the person you're throwing it at. You all seem to know each other well, have fun." The ball was handed to me to start the game and the coach wandered off.

"Trigger warning!" I shouted and tossed it to the older Vantas. He caught it and thought for a moment.

"Grease!" he tossed it into the air and it landed in Cronus's hands.

He grinned and shouted, "Seahorse dad!" and rocketed the ball at Eridan's face.

The boy then handed it to Feferi, "Glub."

She smiled and tossed it to Meenah, "Culling Cuttlefishes!"

The double braided trident wielder tossed the ball to Aranea and laughed as the elder Serket dropped it. She picked it up and whispered in her gentle manner, "Eight."

And tossed it to her sister. Vriska now had the ball and we were all prepared to block her violent throw. She threw it with surprising softness to Terezi, "Heads up Scourge Sister!"

Terezi caught it and cackled. She then passed it to Nepeta yowling out, "Cat fetish!"

The younger Leo laughed and caught the ball, "KarKitty!"

She shouted and threw at the back of Karkat's head, it bounced back into her hands.

"Fucking A, Nepeta!" he turned and fumed at her.

She giggled and tossed it over Karkat's head to Equius with a shout of, "CentaursTesticle!"

I'm surprised we weren't attracting the coach's attention. The ball bounced off my glasses as Dave's voice yelled, "Do the windy thing!"

I used the wind to toss the ball up in the air and dangle it over Jake's head, "Volcanic Kiss!"

The others burst into laughter while Dirk looked confused. Jake blushed and snatched the ball from my grip. He turned and launched the ball into Jade's waiting hands with a wink and a shout of, "Heads up Nana!"

At this the black haired girl laughed. The ball was then passed to Rufioh and then to Tavros who passed it to Gamzee who threw it at Mituna who handed it to Kurloz who then launched it back at Sollux. Who…. caught it with his face.

The ball glowed and lifted into the air. Sollux's golden eyes now glowed sapphire and crimson. We all stared as he launched it at Eridan, who was too busy laughing at the Captor to notice the ball. It smashed into his face so hard it put the previously violet blooded boy beneath the water.

Sollux's eyes faded back to their gold color and he smirked in happiness. Eridan surfaced and launched a splash at Sollux. The two began to wrestle when Feferi joined by shoving Meenah beneath the surface.

I was vaguely aware of Dave yelling, "Strife!" before that asshole put me under water. War struck the pool as we joined sides and began splashing and drowning each other. I surfaced long enough to see Kankri put Mr. Cool and Calm Greaser under.

I pulled myself out of the pool and walked quickly to the locker rooms behind the Leo's perch. I grabbed Nepeta and put her over my shoulder while using the air to put Mewlin into the sky. I shot Mewlin into the water, causing people to laugh and then leapt in myself with a screaming Nepeta.

Best day ever!

John: host a bonfire to burn the game=

Using Pesterchum I invited all thirty-two of the players over. I told them to bring their copies of the game. When they showed up I was in my backyard in a blue t-shirt and black jeans. My yard was huge so everybody fit. It was great. We all made a pile and Tavros lit it aflame. We all grimaced at the smell of burning plastic but the feel was mutual. We were burning those evil memories. That night I hosted a campout and so we all set up tents in my yard. It was funny to watch each set of siblings set up a tent.

It turned out that Jake and Jade were actually siblings not the time slip grandparents of each other. They set up dark green tents and laughed as they realized the color. Dirk in orange, Dave in red, me in blue, Rose and Roxy opted to share a tent that was tie died pink and purple, which was even funnier. It was good to see them all together again.

Even the trolls had their blood color tents. I smiled as the fire ran on wood instead of video games and we all sat around talking. It was perfection.

Eventually everybody turned in and crashed in their tents. Sleep filled eyes and stuffed bellies. Smores made some hands sticky but sleep was important.

Eventually it was just me and Dave.

(Stand by for DaveJohn!)

Dave walked over from across the fire and plopped down next to me,"Yo, since it's you and me I'll sit here." I shivered as he sat close to me. His shoulder bumped mine and shivers over took me. I looked into the orange flames and the color reminded me of DaveSprite. We smiled and laughed for awhile until the memories of DaveSprite became to fierce. That's when the flashbacks of Dave's death hit me in the face. Tears streamed down my face and Dave was suddenly on his knees in front of me. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Egderp, whoa, man what's wrong," he seemed worried. I shook my head, scared to tell him why I was crying, he helped me to my feet. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair, "Its gonna be fine John."

How could he say that! I had claimed no homo for all that time! How could I tell him that it was memories of his death that made me cry!?

I then realized he had called me John. He only called me John when he became emotional. He pulled my face away from his chest and looked at me in the eye, "Tell me John."

I nodded and complied with a sigh, "I had a flash back of when, of when you, when you,"

"Died?" he finished. I nodded and he tilted his head, "Why is that making you cry?"

"Cause it meant I could never see you again." I began slowly, "It meant that I didn't have your back after all we had been through, all the battles I had fought by your side, all of the idiotic things you did for irony sakes and it meant I would never get to say goodbye, or tell you that we had won, it meant I didn't get to beat the game with you by my side, it meant I never got to say** I love you!" **my eyes widened and I stopped talking. I had gone on a rant and had not expected that last one to slip out.

It was true; I had fallen hopelessly in love with my best friend. The friend I hold told one hundred times at least, 'I'm not a homosexual Dave.' Which meant that I had lied to him.

He stared at me; at least, I think he did. He reached up a hand and slipped his fingers under my chin. He brought me closer and bent to capture my lips. My eyes were wide as he kissed me. Did that mean he felt the same way? His hands moved to my waist and my hands moved up around his shoulders. I pulled him close and he held me to him. His lips are warm as they move against mine. His head twisted to one side and his tongue slipped along my bottom lip.

I gasped and he slipped his tongue across mine. I had never been kissed before; if you didn't count Rose's severed head. His hand moved up the back of my shirt and I moaned. He pulled away and I stared opened eyed and blushing. He smirked and moved me backwards. His right hand reached out behind me and he bent to the floor. He came slowly back up, shades still frustratingly on. He pushed me back and I tripped over something. I landed among my blue bedding. Dave stepped inside and pulled the zipper closed. I shivered as he dropped to the bedding beside me. I blushed madly but smiled, he was mine!

I rolled over and sat on his hips. I lay down across him and pressed my lips to his. His tongue again entered my mouth and I moved mine against his and rubbed my hands up his neck into his hair. I leaned back slightly and used my teeth to remove his aviators. He smirked and his red eyes flashed with lust and laughter. I had never been so close to his face before so I noticed his freckles.

"Cute," his voice rumbled across my skin and I smiled. The kissing continued until he flipped us over. He now had his knees on either side of my hips and his hands on either side of my head. He licked his lips and brought them down to my face. He pulled my glasses from my face the way I had from him. He smirked that damn Strider Smirk and kissed down my jaw to my throat. He pressed his lips to my shoulder and suckled my skin until it marked, "Mine."

A man of little words as always; I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him, "Yes, yours. Now what are you going to do with me?"

His eyes went wide with surprise and lust. He tugged my shirt up and off and ran his hands across my skin. I blushed madly and moaned as he pressed his lips to my collarbone. I pulled at his shirt and he leaned up to tower over me. He slowly slid his shirt off and tossed it to the side. I had never seen him shirtless before so I blushed madly and ran my hands over his skin.

He kissed down my torso and made the nerves sing. I had never felt so close to someone. His hands caught the top of my pants and started to pull them down. He looked up my torso at me, seemingly asking for permission. I rolled my head back and nodded. He pulled them down and off, exposing me to him fully. I covered my face with one arm, trying not to let him see me turn a red that matched his GodTeir.

He lay down across me and I realized he had stripped as well. He mumbled sweet nothings in my ears until I was putty in his slender hands. He nibbled at my ear and I moaned in one part pain-one part pleasure as he slipped one long digit inside of me. He began to move it and I bit into my blanket to stifle my moans. His lips brushed my ears as he whispered, "You're so fucking cute when you're red like that."

This, of course, caused my face to turn even redder. I didn't notice he had slipped a second finger in until he added a third. They quirked and moved and wiggled inside me, giving me all kinds of chills and sending me into a moaning pile of John mush. He removed his fingers and I moaned at the loss. I pouted and he smirked at me. With a popping sound I realized he had lotion…..where the honest fuck did he get that! I realized with a groan that he had flash-stepped into my house and back…when? I had no clue but I didn't care because I suddenly felt him press to me and I threw my hands over my head to block his view of my face. He slowly pressed inside and I bit my lip. He pinned my hands down and I peered at him with lust filled eyes, "Y-you can move."

He nodded and started a slow rhythm of in and outs. As he moved I would sigh and moan and squeak in pleasure. All this time I hadn't heard anything but softly whispered words from Dave. I leaned up and captured his lips forcefully. I slid my tongue along his and nibbled his lip. He thrusted more forcefully and I leaned him back so I was sitting in his lap. I then laid him onto his back and pressed myself down onto him, putting my hands on his chest to keep my balance. He put his hands on my hips to steady me further.

I only got to do it a few times before he shoved me back over. He began to grind into me with force, causing me to yelp and groan in pleasure. I felt his hand slide along my member and I nearly lost it. He kissed my neck and pumped across me while he pounded into me.

After a few moments I tried to stifle my moaning by suckling his neck in return. I bit him a little too hard and he moaned in pleasure. I leaned back and stared at his blushing face. I had to stifle a laugh. He had a biting kink! I placed nibbles along his shoulders and neck. He groaned and dug deeper.

He hit a spot and my vision flashed white. I nearly shrieked but Dave's mouth covered mine; I was grateful considering the others might have already heard enough. He panted and I moaned to him, "D-Dave, I c-cant,"

"Me neither John," together in an instant I felt him fill me and I felt my own spray across out heaving chests. We lay panting across my bed sheet and he held me close. He pulled out of me and wrapped me into his long arms. I curled up and just lay there for a moment, his breath in my ear and his heart pounding against me. Lava pooled again in my chest. I had to say it. Just as I opened my lips to tell him the words poured out, of him.

"I love you Egderp."

"No duh Strider."

All I got from that bastard was a chuckle.

John: wake up early as usual=

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke to a dark tent. I was tucked meticulously into my bedding. My slip sheet was missing and I blushed as I knew why. I sat up and found that my hips hurt. I smiled my buck-toothed grin and looked around for Dave. Now I realized why my tent was colder than last night, Dave was gone. I frowned lightly at that.

I rose and exited my tent in my blue sweats and blue t-shirt. Dave had cleaned me up with that sheet. I looked at where the fire was and was disappointed to see my blankets ashen remains. That's one way to get rid of the evidence.

"Good morning," Dirk had his glass of orange juice in the air. Jake was leaned against him and I smiled. The others slowly came out of the tents and plunked down in the grass and on the logs my father and I had cut years ago for seats. Dave came out last; his hair perfect and his glasses on. His shirt hung loosely from his shoulders and his pants sagged slightly.

Dirk tossed Dave a bottle of apple juice and smiled. We gathered together and sat down. It was four thirty-five and the sun hadn't risen yet. School didn't start until seven. Everybody went to their respective tents to get dressed. We convened again after I made breakfast of sausage and pancakes. Latula nearly melted into her chair when she ate them. Terezi loved them so much she went back for tenths.

I smiled as my group ate; Karkat looked up, "Damn John I didn't know you could cook!"

"Yah I couldn't either for the longest time, I mean, he's a derpy dude but man can he cook," Dave chuckled. The group stared; Dave looked at them and shrugged, "What?"

"Dude," Dirk started, "Your blushing."

Dave slammed his empty plate into the fire and ran for the house. I had never seen him blush in front of others.

Dave: Don't panic!=

I had totally slept with Egbert! After he had fallen asleep I had carefully cleaned and dressed him. I pulled the sheet out from under him and burned it. He would be mad at me for it but it needed done, unless he wanted the others to know. I had dressed myself before exiting the tent. I had wandered over to my tent and pulled out an extra pillow for John and wandered back. I slid the white clad pillow under his knees so he could curl around it like he always did.

He mumbled in his sleep and searched for me so I curled up to him and fell asleep. At three forty five I awoke and tucked him in all the way. I had then exited the tent and gone back to my tent. I had sat there and stared at a wall until I heard my brother rise. Twenty minutes later I opened my tent and had gone out to meet them. We had eaten, which was great and then I opened my stupid mouth. I had memories of growing up as John's best friend and remembered waking up to his breakfast after every night with a buck toothed grin and a, "Hey Sleepy Strider, what took you so long to wake up?"

I had blushed at the memory of him moaning my name last night had suddenly woken from the past with Dirk pointing out that my shirt matched my face. And so I now sat with Mr. Egbert with his coffee… I should have stayed outside with the others.

"My son," I looked up at John's father, "You like him yes?"

In my surprise I nearly dropped the mug I was holding. After a few seconds I decided not to ask how he knew that. I nodded and looked down at the coffee he had brewed me, "Yes sir I do."

"Good," my head shot up, "I'm glad it's you that claimed his heart and not some other idiot. I know you will take care of him, it the Strider way, you know, I went to high school and college with Bro. it was quite nice. We would pick up the ladies. Funny part was, we set each other up with the mothers of our children. I guess you could say, we were best Bro's."

I smiled hearing about Bro's past but as I looked at the clock I knew I needed to head back outside to the others, they would have my head if I didn't. And so, I thanked Mr. Egbert for the coffee and conversation and went back outside. Everybody was ready for school and the herd of we video game nerds went down the road towards the high school. This was going to be a blast.

John: Be happy in gym class=

I had never been so excited for gym class in my life. I had it with Dave and he seemed to glance at me a lot. After what happened last night, when I caught him staring I would blush and look away. Tavros came over and asked if I was okay.

"Yah Tav, I'm fine," I smiled across the gym at Dave, who had stolen a PVC pipe from the coaches office (They use them to teach benching techniques) and was now in a PVC Katana Strife with Dirk.

"Y-y know, Y-you should just b-blow him a k-kiss and wink," I stared at the withdrawn boy in awe, "It w-would throw h-him for a loop."

I nodded and directed my attention back to Dave and Dirk fighting. How Tavros had known I didn't know, he probably heard me if I was as loud as I thought I was. But, as I watched I caught Dave flashing a glance. Their 'swords' were locked and he glanced at me. I winked and tilted my head I pressed the fingers of my right hand to my lips and blew him a kiss. I used the windy thing to blow through his hair a little bit and he froze. His face turned hot and he straightened and stared at me. Dirk thwacked him over the head and shouted in victory. Dave rubbed his skull and shook his head, glancing at his feet.

Dave: narrowly avoid a boner in Gym Class=

I kept looking at him and I couldn't help it. Dirk and I were in an intense Katana Strife and yet I kept sneaking glances at his smile and his brilliant blue eyes. I see Tav whisper in John's ear so I turn my attention to the fight. After a few minutes I glance back. I see John wink and blow a kiss across the Gym at me and I freeze. He looked so cute! Pain blasted through my body as Dirk got in a lucky hit to my skull and won the Strife….. asshole.

John: grin at what you've done=

A buck-toothed smile split my face as I watched the end of the battle. Tavros slapped high fives with me as the bell rang.

Nothing exciting happened until lunch. We again sat under the same tree with the green House on it and had some fun. We all laughed and talked and generally did nothing. I traded my coke with Dave for his Pepsi, we preferred the other.

I sat close to Dave, our arms would brush against each other and we would glance at each other. Some of the others had split into couples as well. Kanaya held Rose in her lap and Roxy had Jane asleep on her thighs. I smirked at them. Eridan and Sollux were sitting side by side and laughing…I had thought they hated each other…..I shrug…who knew?

I sighed and turned to look at Dirk, big mistake, he was face battling Jake. I shook my head and looked back down at my soda in my lap. Dave suddenly cleared his throat, "Yo guys, quit your yakking and pay some attention."

The group turned their heads and looked, except Jane, she was passed out. Dave scooted closer to me and looked out over our little herd, "You see this?" out of nowhere he pressed his lips to mine. He held my chin as our lips danced. Just as I began to kiss back he pulled away and finished his thought, "Mine."

The others erupted into cheers and 'About fucking time!'s I thought it was kind of funny. My face was red with embarrassment at how he told them, but it was sweet and to the point, like Dave.

**I hope you all enjoyed my little story. (cough cough* not at all little!) So anyway this is my first published humanstuck fic and I hope you enjoy it! If you want another chapter I need a comment or two. What did you like? What did you hate? What ship do you want highlighted (that is on the list at the beginning) I love this story but….it's hard….anywho shoot me a message! Please! ~**

** Faithfully yours **=

** Lyla V.**


	2. Chapter 2: Things are Looking Up

**(Does not include morailships) RED Shipping Chart for this Fanfiction!**

**John/Dave Jane/Roxy Dirk/Jake Rose/Kanaya Vriska/Tavros Equius/Aradia Horrus/Rufioh Porrim/Aranea Sollux/Eridan Cronus/Kankri Jade/Karkat Kurloz/Meulin Nepeta/Terezi Latula/Mituna Feferi/Gamzee Damara/Meenah**

(**It will eventually make sense I promise! I put the characters in these ships for reasons! It'll be cute!) **

**(Au where all characters reach GodTiers and Dancestors are alive and well)**

Sollux: wish for something like that=

I knew that I didn't want the Strider or Mr. Windy but I knew I wanted something like that. The way John and Dave looked at each other. Or even the way Dirk looked at Jake was incomparable. Feferi had been a fling in the game and it was obvious that she didn't like me out here. I had my eyes on someone else, but he would take some time to get. I felt for Cronus, who had chased Kankri in and out of the game, damn guy never took any notice, although, he wasn't as annoying as in the game. And he wasn't walking around talking about celibacy.

I, Sollux Captor, was in love with an asshole and I wanted him to know. But, one of the quirks of being a nerd, I couldn't say it out loud to him. My damn nerves wouldn't let me.

He sat around and did nothing but stare dreamily into the distance. His wide black glasses made his face look narrow and pointed. He was adorable and manly. Which…now that I think about it…probably aren't two things that mix…..anyway I turned as Karkat started growling about personal space. This was usually his brother's thing. When I turned it took all of my nerdy poker face skills not to laugh at my best friend.

Karkat sat there being grumpy as usual. Gamzee was screwing around with his fluffy white hair and I smiled. I began to wonder if he had feelings for his ex-Morail. He had never shown signs of being gay, well, unless you count that incident with Dave, but, outwardly he had never said anything.

Karkat: try desperately not to kill your best friend=

Even though I really, really wanted to, Gamzee didn't mean any harm. I was just glad I didn't have to worry about him going Sober on me. I let him get away with playing with my snowy hair. I had been born albino, and though it was supposed to be one in thirty thousand people, my brother had gotten it to. Albinism wasn't exactly something you could catch but, it wasn't fun to have. I was constantly made fun of for my white hair and bright red eyes. It wasn't truly white though, more of a really bleach blonde.

If it wasn't annoying enough to have Gamzee fucking with my hair I had Jade staring at me. Honestly she was the most distracting thing. I loved the way I nearly fell into her molten emerald eyes. Hell, I loved everything about her. I had since we had met in game. I wanted her to notice me. Just, reach out and whisper that she loved me.

"Bleh!" I made a face, where was all this mushy crap coming from?

I swatted away Gamzee's hands and pouted. I was never like this before. I was a cold, red-blooded killer! Why, out of nowhere was I being a sappy sack of human skin. I remembered to when I had woken from the game.

Karkat: Wake up from game=

I blinked open my red eyes and stared at my white ceiling. I pulled the goggles from the game off and threw them across the room, like I would ever play that again! Memories of my human life flooded my head and I grimaced. I had liked being a troll. I heard thumping from down the hall and realized that my Dancestor was actually my big brother.

"Karkat!" he burst into my room and flopped onto my bed, "that wretched game is over!"

"Yeah, I got that, how long were we in there?" I growled.

"It appears we were gone for only three hours or so," Kankri answered me with a grin. I saw his red eyes and his white hair and put a hand through my hair. Pulling the bangs into my eyes I peered at it, yup, white.

"Got your memories yet? Mine are still coming," I asked my brother.

He pointedly ignored me and shouted in my ear, "Oh my Gog! The others!"

I shot out of my bed and onto my feet, "If I remember correctly there's a guy a block from here with blue eyes and black hair," I looked up at Kankri, "It might be Egbert!"

I had regained my memories of high school and remembered a boy that had always tried to be nice to me but never really became a friend of mine. He had tried and failed to comfort me after the bullies had attacked me, I had been weak then. The game had taught me to be strong and so I would be.

I slipped on a gray sweater over my black sweatpants. I looked up at Kankri, he was wearing a bright red long sleeve over gray sweatpants.

I pointed to his clothes and then at mine, "our wardrobes followed us in and back out."

Kankri burst into laughter and we ran out of the hive. I paused just outside the door. This is a House Karkat, not a Hive.

"Karkat should we not lock the Hive behind us?" I turned and he recognized his slip up, "That's going to take some time to fix!"

He laughed again and we ran out into the street. My eyes constantly roved around me, keeping watch for an enemy that wasn't there. The game had taught me much. I shook my head to clear it and sped up. As I crossed the street I slammed headlong into something. I fell on top of it and found it to be a person, "Hey, watch it AssFuck I have people to see!"

I felt Kankri pull me to my feet. He opened his mouth to utter some shit about triggers when the person on the floor caught my eye. He stood up and dusted off his dark blue sweats and bright blue hoodie. I placed a hand in the center of his chest where the Heir of Breath symbol should have been, "John?"

"Hey its beep-beep-meow," that stupid nickname buzzed in my ears as he looked down at me and then up over my head, "Hey Kankri!"

Karkat: come back to your timeline=

My ears buzzed as I stared back at Jade. It was odd, us finding all the kids and trolls. The fact that we all had swim class together was the coolest part! There were a few of them I could do without, (Eridan) but other than that it was brilliant. I had been so happy to find that we all went to the same school.

I caught Sollux staring at Ampora and leaned over to him, "dude, just fucking kiss him already."

Sollux turned a cherry color and glared daggers at me, "don't say that so loud dipshit!"

I grinned and shrugged. Sollux liked the ex-violet blood and I knew it.

Eridan: pretend not to notice Sollux stares=

Since I had awoken from the game I had found it hard to stop staring at him. It was even odder when I caught him staring back. I had liked him before the game, I realized, but he had denied every advance. In the game I had obviously never gotten him so, why try now right? But yet, he kept sending these glances over with his gold eyes and wild hair. He was hot in the real world. His hair was midnight black with blonde frosted tips, I loved every second of looking at him, but I hated him for not noticing. What was a boy to do?

At last he stood and wove through the group to stand beside me. I looked up his legs and torso at him and gave a smirk, "what's up?"

"From your perspective or mine?" he plopped down beside me, still taller.

"Ha-ha, asshole," was the only response I could give. He opened his lips to respond but cut himself off and tilted his head, as though listening.

Before I could ask what was wrong with him a deep rumbling began in the earth, none of us were accustomed to the real world anymore but something told us that it wasn't a normal rumble. John was on his feet first with Dave right behind. Everybody stood and glanced about, whirling to catch sight of what was wrong. A shadow passed over head and everybody glanced upward. A massive ship floated above our high school. There were screaming teenagers and the shouty adults were trying to gather all the students. When a red faced teacher came puffing up to me and tried to bundle me and the others off towards the "safe" school building. I grabbed at my purple lip ring and my harpoon gun fell into my hands. It's safe to say that the teacher left without me.

Karkat = begin assault on the queen bitches hive.

And so it went. The GodTiers took immediate effect and every body's weapons appeared. My scythes flashed into life and my Knight of Blood appeared. I growled and started shouting orders; it is what I do best.

"Alright assholes fall into basic formation; she knows we are here so let's move the fuck out!" John whirled into the air, as did all the winged ex-trolls. Kanaya began to glow and I yowled a battle cry and we were launched upward by a burst of wind and wing. This was not an expected way to end the fucking day and I realized, as I headed up o battle, that we would die permanently if we lost to the Highblood queen.

Feferi had tears in her eyes when I glanced at her. The wind ripped at her hair as she was dragged upward by John's wind. It was her mother up there. We hit the top of the ship lightly and immediately fell into battle stances. Our instincts and our knowledge from the game kicked in as actual trolls crawled from the top bay doors of the ship, this was so not how today was supposed to go.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" John yowled at the oncoming trolls. Their horns were different and you could see their yellow eyes glowed; all we got in response to John's well placed question were growls. That's when the first man died.

A troll lunged forward and swiped at Dave. He kept calm and ducked away before slashing with his blade, severing the head of the troll and sending hot pink blood spraying over his clothes and the ships roof. The ship was plunged into chaos and blood as the other trolls rushed forward. I leapt and spun my scythes through two of them before I felt white hot pain. A troll had gotten a lucky swing and ripped into my right shoulder blade. I turned and released a feral snarl, my black hair shifting low into my eyes. My bright red blood was on the male's blade and the hands that gripped my scythes were gray once more.

As my powers activated my troll likeness had returned. I killed the male by leaping over him and back slashing, ripping up his spine, pelvis to neck. He dropped to the metal roof with a crash and I glanced around. The other troll players had turned and were now bearing gnashing fangs as they fought.

I heard a shriek and turned, Jade was struggling with a rather large troll, he had his hands on her gun and was slowly shoving her towards the edge, I knew she could handle it is she fell, witch of space and all, but it angered me still. I roared forward and buried a scythe in the top of his skull, splitting him to the shoulder and spraying a dark blue blood all over myself and Jade. I heaved my weapon from his head and nodded at Jade. She gathered herself, nodded back, and began taking shots. A growl behind me made me spin my weapons in a long arch as I whirled quickly around, so quickly that I shot my oncoming enemy in the face with the blood of my last enemy.

The male before me was low to the ground and burly. He held a club and I knew he could bash my head in with one lucky shot.

"Filthy red blooded mutant," he growled and spat in contempt. I lunged past and turned, bringing the curved und of the scythe around his throat, rounding him to the brain stem, blood flowed hotly across his chest and my blade.

"This fucking MUTANT just ended your HIGHBLOOD life." He growled lowly as he dropped the troll to the floor. Silence had fallen over the "battle field" and he glanced around. His friends were battered, bloody, and victorious. In a quiet voice I asked, "is anybody dead?" I knew there were injuries. (Duh)

"Only the enemy," Dave intoned tiredly.

I nodded and looked around at my team, my warriors, warriors I knew every breath of, my best friends, my family, "now then, my friends," I grinned, "we search the ship."

Sollux= find the red haired man.

In a cell, in the ships brig, I had been finding prisoners, including Tavros's dad, Summoner. He had a constant grin and a strong hand. I immediately liked him. He was a tan man with dark brown hair, like his sons, though there were fiery streaks like in Rufioh's hair. Turns out the Ancestors were our earth parents, but had been caught in the game when they had decided to play and, now that they had been freed from the game by us, had returned to their human forms.

We traveled the brig until I came across the final cell. Far in the back was a man with a fluffy shock of shoulder length ginger hair. I opened his cell with the keys I had jacked from asshole on the roof. He glanced up with deep, auburn eyes.

"Hello, son of my Psiioniic," I was thoroughly confused as he spoke to me; his voice was deep, and proper. He swayed to his feet, and, even in beat up black wrapping and standing at half a head shorter than me an intimidating force rolled off of him. He was powerful yet humble. He smiled lightly, I heard your battle, you fought fiercely for one so young. I am sorry that you must fight as such a youngling."

I shook my head, "were just glad we could help you guys get out."

"You have your father's voice youngling," instead of asking how he knew my dad, who had been gone since I was five, I chuckled at his comment. He grinned and nodded his head, took a step, and stumbled weakly; I lunged forward and helped him carry himself towards the exit. It was slow and arduous to carry the shorter mans weight. When I finally reached the roof the others were there, waiting. The man paused and looked up at the sky, his eyes shut.

"Ah, to feel the warmth again, thank you my friends." He looked back down and opened his eyes to gaze around when a voice sounded in awe from the middle of my crowd of friends.

"Father?"

(I hope you liked it, sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger. Please follow and comment. I now beta test so please ask if you wish! Anything nice to say? Speak loudly! Any comments/ corrections are welcome!~)

Until next time, faithfully yours, ~ Lyla V. ~


End file.
